Yugi Vs Gohan Xover Rap Battle
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Gohan and Yugi are in a rap battle but it is about their girlfriends Chibiusa and Sakura.


_**I saw the rap battle on youtube of Gohan Vs Yugi and I felt so inspired I wanted to make my own.**_

_**This one however is something that has to do with their crossover girlfriends.**_

Crossover Rap Battle 

_Son Gohan from Dragonball Z Vs Atemu/Yami Yugi from Yugioh_

**_Begin!_**

Yugi:

"My girl Kinomoto has all the powers."

"The Clow Cards beat all 24 hours."

"Not like Pink Sugar Heart what a bad attack."

"It won't even make me turn my back."

"Meanwhile I the King Of Games."

"Have the one true Captor that'll erase your names"

"She here and not in the future."

"How about ChibiUsa she still ain't lookin mature."

Gohan:

"Princess Chibiusa she's truly royal blood."

"And yours is just an ordinary girl bud."

"She's got no kingdom up in the moon."

"So wait for Crystal Tokyo she'll rule you soon."

"We're half alien and human no concern."

"So shut your mouth cause your magic cards are a downturn."

"Her Golden Crystal will blow you two away."

"So sorry can't stop Small Lady is all I gotta say."

Yugi:

"Sakura's costumes are always different."

"But ChibiUsa can't she wear something decent."

"Short skirts and pink too young for that."

"My girls got numerous cute hats. "

"Sailor Chibi Moon sounds like a mascot."

"For her mother but Cherry Blossom it symbolizes a whole lot."

"At home she respects and loves her mother."

"As for bunnygirl Tsukino's gonna need another."

Gohan:

"Funny you should mention Chibi's irregular outfit."

"Sakura's red cape is more revealing sounds legit."

"Sailor Chibi Moons got Pegasus."

"Summon him to the field your cards are dust."

"My bunny's pink hair has been copied; Ichigo, Momoko, Amu Hinamori."

"You get it now you see."

"Sailor Chibi Moon has influenced a lot of magic girls."

"What about Sakura who knows about her card world."

Yugi:

"Speaking of Pegasus how about a clue?"

"How did the Princess of the moon end up with you?"

"She has two sexy white haired guys."

"That you couldn't even catch their fangirls eyes."

"The horseboy got girls before you were even born."

"And fairyboy has a flute that will take Chibiusa and make your heart torn."

"A monkeyboy with plain black hair."

"Has nothing on Peruru and Pegasus nobody would care."

Gohan:

"You're forgetting one thing that while I may have black hair."

"There's more that would make me compare."

"I have my Full Power Super Saiyan."

"That makes fangirl draw me so quite complainin."

"Atleast I can get some girls like Lime, Angela and let's not forget Videl."

"And you never got one date should I tell."

Yugi:

"Look at those muscles you got my little friend."

"Everything about you loses girls in the end they all obviously just don't blend."

"What girl likes, powerful princes, handsome faces, and a normal body.

"Not some steroid boy who's fighting is his only hobby."

"I saved the world with the power of the gods."

"What about you man get back to Vegeta with your space pod."

Gohan:

"Prince or no prince I can fight."

"At least I don't depend on cards to show my might."

"My hair like yours is all spiky."

"But hey I don't need gel see you ain't like me."

"I'm a super saiyan, I aint playin."

"Your hair is whack and unreal are you fakin."

"I wear clothes both traditional and modern."

"And what you got is a bondage slave Oooh feel the burn."

Yugi:

"I may have strange hair but my body is sexier."

"Compared to bishounen you're that much messier."

"My Japanese voice is Yue from Card Captor."

"So I'm closer to my girl I'm the victor."

"How does it feel to have a girl your age doesn't match?"

"By hundreds of years now that's a catch."

"Yet when she's living right in the present."

"She's younger than you now that's something to resent."

Gohan:

I'm still top notch in the hair style."

"Now let me give you something that makes me smile."

"Cause Fakir from Princess TuTu has my hair."

"and you're still not Yue so no one cares."

"You don't look like Syoaran, you don't look like Yue, and not even Takashi Yamazaki."

"So let me own you with something about me."

"You aren't closer to anything Sakura dates."

"And now here's where I rate."

"I got a soft monkey tail girls love to pet."

"And on the flying cloud they will see that I'm set."

"I'm younger than Helios and almost the same as Peruru."

"So I have what I need old and new."

Yugi:

"That's funny please don't make me laugh."

"Girls fantasies about fairies and ponies which is what you lack."

"Did I mention I'm a prince of the ancient times?"

"Girls love my royal blood not your alien crimes."

"Back in the first YuGiOh season zero."

"Syaoran can't beat me cause I was the main hero."

"Sakura has the Time Clow Card."

"That alone will own you two real hard."

Gohan:

"Here's a place in fanfic that you can't do but I can."

"Me and Chibiusa could have my canon daughter named Pan."

"Before your shows came out we were top dog."

"So don't be a crossover….

(Sakura Kinomoto and Chibiusa Tsukino barged right through Yugi's room door with very angry faces)

Chibiusa: "So this is what you two have been doing all day!"

Sakura: "We were both supposed to go to the mall together and here you are rapping about us behind our backs!"

(Both hot tempered girls forcefully grabbed their boyfriends by the ears and pulled them away to Yugi's room door.)

Chibiusa: "Wait till your mom hears about your rapping."

Gohan: "No wait please don't tell my mother."

Yugi: "Oww that hurts please stop pulling my ear."

Sakura: "I am so going to make your cards disappear until I feel better about all this."

_The Battle ended in a draw but you decide who you thought was the victor._


End file.
